


Breathing in snowflakes

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke jumped as the snowball hit his back. The blonde turned around and glared at his boyfriend. Michael his the second snowball behind his back and pulled an innocent faceOrMuke decorate for Christmas, but get distracted by snowballs





	Breathing in snowflakes

Luke hummed quietly as he began the slow process of decorating the house for Christmas. After years of living in LA, he’d grown tired of the constant parties and the endless days spent drinking, not to mention the busy city was starting to make Michael’s anxiety worse. So they’d packed up their lives and retreated to a small town just outside of Buffalo, and started again. The quiet had done wonders for Michael and Luke had no reason to ever want to go back to LA as long as he lived. They’d gone back a couple times to visit Calum and their other friends (Mitchy and Ashton had moved with him and Michael to be closer to Mitchys family), but the trips never lasted long, with Luke being sober and Michael was far too anxious to go to parties, and they always cut the trip short. Their friends had come to visit them in New York, Calum bringing Duke with him to see his first snow, and they had more fun in the quiet town then LA. Luke was busy trying to decorate the outside of the house for this years Christmas party, and Michael was hard at work cleaning and decorating inside. Luke continued humming as he carefully hung the strands of lights on the little hooks they’d installed their second Christmas in the little house. He was focused intently on the task, and didn’t hear the door open and Michael walk out. 

SPLAT

Luke jumped as the snowball hit his back. The blonde turned around and glared at his boyfriend. Michael hid the second snowball behind his back and pulled an innocent face. Luke turned back around and continued hanging the lights carefully on the roof. He felt another snowball hit him, he grabbed a handful of snow and turned around and threw it at Michael. Michael dodged the snowball, laughing, and quickly grabbed more snow and threw it at Luke. Luke threw a handful back and laughed as it hit Michael in the face. Michael pouted at Luke, who was still laughing, and quickly pelted Luke with the 5 snowballs he’d already made. Luke managed to throw one more before he playfully knelt down on the steps, surrendering to Michael’s attack. “I surrender! Please be merciful good sir,” Luke gasped, ducking his head in pretend fear. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Luke up off the ground. “C’mere you giant goof,” Michael said, Luke stood up and wrapped his hands around Michael’s waist. He admired his boyfriends beauty, getting lost in his green eyes. “I love you,” Luke said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose. Michael smiled shyly and whispered “I love you too,”and Luke pulled the older boy in for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a minute and said “I’m freezing my balls off. Let’s go in and cuddle.” Michael laughed, cutting off into a squeal as Luke picked him up bridal style and carried him into the house.


End file.
